Tudo para estar ao seu lado
by lah-cha
Summary: naruto voltava da vila da areia mas em sua volta ele reecontra alguem muito importante do seu passado
1. Chapter 1

**Lah:**

Ola meu povo!

Essa será minha primeira fic em dupla. n.n

^^ vivaaaaaaaaaa... ^^

To fazendo com o Sanches um amigão meu u.u...

A gente fez pelo MSN então da um desconto u.u...

**Sanches:**

Bem esse é o meu primeiro fic realmente.

Confesso que o meu forte são os poemas e alguns contos!

Espero que gostem da viagem e de nossa imaginação no MSN...

^^ Obrigado Lah! Pela oportunidade. ^^

Naruto encontra-se em um grande deserto em sentido a Konoha, voltando de uma missão na vila da areia.

¬¬ Sua missão consistia em entregar um pergaminho secreto a Kankuro na entrada da vila. ¬¬

A temperatura no deserto estava absurdamente quente, quanto mais o Naruto corria, mais extenso parecia o caminho de volta para Konoha.

**Naruto**: Aqui esta tão quente! Que se eu quebrar um ovo na areia, eu vou poder fritá-lo... xD

Após horas de caminhada Naruto finalmente entra em uma imensa floresta. Seguindo por uma pequena trilha a frente na mata. Ele encontra um riacho que o levou a um pequeno lago...

**Naruto: **Finalmente vou poder beber um pouco de água. E tomar um bom banho... **n.n**

Naruto tira suas roupas, colocando-as junto de suas coisas. E pula no lago nú.

**Naruto: **Esse banho vai recuperar minhas forças. Voltando a Konoha vou poder partir para procurar a Ankatsuki. Ero – Senin. Isso é uma promessa.

Por coincidência. Sasuke treinava não muito longe dali para acabar com seu tédio.

**Sasuke: **Droga o Naruto fala que nunca vai desistir de mim! E do nada para de me procurar...

Sasuke nunca esteve com tanta raiva. Naruto havia parado de persegui-lo já fazia alguns meses. Sasuke não consegue entender o porque de Naruto desistir dele!

**Sasuke:** E por que eu to ligando pra isso? Não era eu que falava pra ele desistir? Então por que eu sinto esse vazio dentro de mim? Que sentimento é esse? Droga...

Sasuke expulsa todo o seu ódio soltando um forte chidore no chão da floresta. Fazendo todos os pássaros que estavam nas arvores saírem voando e seu golpe abriu uma enorme cratera no chão. Estava revoltado. **(Lah: Alem de Emo é Gay¬¬).**

**Sasuke:** Droga, droga...Eu deveria estar feliz. Fiquei muito forte nesses anos. Agora posso me vingar do Itachi sem me preocupar em perdê mais que eu treine. Esse BAKA! Não sai da minha cabeça...Que porra de sentimento é esse? **(Sanches: Não sabe o que quer ^^) – (Lah: Nem ia ter... O anime não tem yaoi¬¬)**

No lago Naruto ouve o barulho da explosão.

**Naruto:** O que será isso?

Sasuke resolve dar uma pausa no seu treino.

Sasuke: Acho que eu preciso de um banho. A água desse lago vai me dar um animo a mais... (**Sanches:** Como seria essa cena no anime ¬¬) - (**Lah:** infelizmente ia ser censurada).

Mesmo com o barulho naruto ainda no lago, cansado e estava tão detraído que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

Sasuke estava se aproximando do lago quando. Estava se despindo e viu uma cena que fez ele ter um ataque de hemorragia nasal! Naruto nu e todo molhadinho...

**Sasuke:** O que o naruto ta fazendo aqui, eu tentando esquecer ele da minha cabeça e o vejo assim tão derrepente! E ainda por cima nu...

**Sasuke se esconde atrás de uma arvore. Com seu coração palpitando e respiração ofegante ele é quem é surpreendido por Naruto.**

**Naruto: Eu sei que tem alguém ai. Sai logo.**

**Sasuke não decide ficar parado.**

**Naruto: **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

Naruto e todos os Bushins aparecem nus na frente de Sasuke.

**Naruto: **É você Sasukeee!!! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

**Sasuke: **Naruto...

Sasuke quase desmaia de tanta falta de sangue!

Naruto desfez os seus bushins. E fica encarando o Sasuke muito pálido, Naruto para não ficar nu conversando, coloca sua calça que fico super colada. Já que estava todo encharcado...

**Naruto:** Me responda de uma vez por todas, o que esta fazendo aqui Uchiha?

Sasuke: Como assim Uchiha, ele não acabou de me chamar de sasuke, e dês de quando eu fico tão nervoso e excitado perto dele?

Naruto revoltado por sasuke não falar nada, deu meia volta colocou sua roupa mesmo estando encharcado, pegou suas coisas. Mas quando ia partir sentiu alguém lhe segurando pelo braço, quando virou viu que era Sasuke, que o encarava sem o sharingan ativado.

**Sasuke:** Naruto espera! Só me diga uma coisa...

**Naruto:** hum?

**Sasuke:** pó que? Você parou de me procurar, não era você que dizia que nunca ia desistir de mim...

**Naruto:** E não era você que sempre me dizia para desistir de você? Pensei que ia ficar contente em saber que não vou ficar correndo atrás de você...

**Sasuke:** Eu sei que disse isso mais...

**Naruto:** Mas o que, ficou arrependido por acaso?

**Sasuke:** É outra coisa, mas não posso lhe contar...

**Naruto:** Então eu vou andando. Tenho que voltar para a vila...

Sasuke segura a mão de Naruto.

Naruto não recebeu sua resposta, se o Uchiha estava ou não estava arrependido, ele solta a mão de Sasuke de seu braço e vai embora. Mas sasuke... Vendo isso corre logo atrás!

Sasuke: Espera! Não me deixe...

Naruto: Deixar você?

Sasuke: Sim...

Naruto: Você que deixou a vila e fica fugindo de mim...

Sasuke: É porque você não sabe a verdade!

Naruto: E qual seria essa verdade?

Sasuke: Eu não posso dizer...

Naruto: Então o que quer que eu faça?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Eu vou embora! Não posso perder tempo com você...

Sasuke: Agora eu sou perca de tempo?

**Naruto:** É. Desde que você me abandonou, me feriu e me traiu...

Sasuke ficou sem palavras, não sabia que tinha ferido tanto assim o loiro. (**Lah: **imagina só mato ele por dentro, idiota) – (**Sanches:** Sasuke merece mesmo uns socos! ) - (**Lah:** soco é pouco ,morre de uma vez u.u) – (**Sanches:** Ficar sem o Naruto. Vai ser bem pior que a morte.)

**Sasuke:** naruto calma me deixa explica.

**Naruto:** calma? Você é idiota eu gastei 3 anos da minha vida treinando pra ficar mais forte do que você e trazer você de volta... E agora você fala calma, eu não vou gastar meu tempo de novo com você!

**Sasuke:** Naruto eu não sabia que tinha feito algo tão ruim assim pra você... Mas também eu não pedi pra você vir atrás de mim. Falou aumentando o tom de voz.

Naruto: Como eu não ia atrás de você... Você foi o único que gosto de mim pelo que eu sou, que me reconheceu, mas agora vejo que eu estava errado... Todos falavam e eu não queria ouvir! Não se preocupe nunca mais irei atrapalhar sua vida...

Naruto vira de costas e fala para Sasuke:

**Naruto:** Quer saber já estou cansado dessa droga de conversa. Vou procurar o Itachi! Que ganho mais do que falar com você. Ele é um verdadeiro Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** COMO É QUE É??? Agora sim estava mais puto da vida (**Lah:** Como se isso fosse possível u.u) – (**Sanches:** Seria Legal de ver n.n).

**Sasuke:** Espera ai! Desde quando você é tão interessado no meu irmão? Ò-Ó.``Não acredito que até nisso! Ele é melhor´´ que... Que eu saiba. Ele que vai atrás de você. Por que...

Naruto: Nem sempre é da forma que pensamos...

Sasuke: Agora você também vai atrás dele? O que você quer com ele?

**Naruto:** vou atrás dele. Deis que o Pein matou o Ero-sennin. Olhando agora para o Sasuke

**Sasuke:** Mas se foi o Pein. Por que você esta indo atrás do meu irmão merda! ÒoÓ **(lah:** ...Emo ciumento) – (**Sanches:** Assume logo biba!)

**Naruto:** Como posso derrotar Pein? Se ele é mais forte do que seu irmão... Então se eu derrotar ele! Consigo derrotar o Pein... E outra. Você não pode falar quem eu devo ou não devo. Ir a atrás. Você não é ninguém! u.u (**Sanches:** Gostei da atitude. ^^) - (**Lah:** Eu adorei... Assume emo que ama logo. u.u)

**Sasuke:** O que?

**Naruto:** Vê se cresce gatinho medroso.

Naruto sai andando quando Sasuke o surpreende.

**Sasuke:** Gatinho medroso? Seu BAKA!

Sasuke golpeia Naruto pelas costas com toda sua fúria. O arremessando por alguns metros contra uma arvore. Naruto levanta partindo pra cima de Sasuke. Ambos trocam vários golpes...

**Naruto:** Vejo o quanto eu fiquei forte.

**Sasuke:** Ele ficou tão forte por mim... Eu não posso acreditar nisso!

**Naruto:** Ahhh! Você vai me pagar... Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

**Sasuke:** Você ainda brinca com os bushins?

**Bushins:** Você vai pagar por nos fazer sofrer...

Cerca de vinte e cinco bushins partem para cima de Sasuke o deixando sem reação. Sasuke revida com um poderoso Chidore.

**Naruto:** O Chidore! O que vou fazer?

**Sasuke:** Naruto lembra de nossa briga no terraço do hospital?

**Naruto:** Sim. O Kakashi interferiu...

**Sasuke:** E da batalha do vale!

**Naruto:** Ainda temos contas para acertar...

**Sasuke:** Hoje vamos ver qual jutsu é mais poderoso. O seu Rasengan...

**Naruto:** Ou o seu Chidore!

Sasuke concentra o seu Chidore ao seu Maximo possível. Naruto por sua vez mostra o seu novo Rasengan para Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** O que é esse som? Que grande concentração de chacra...

**Naruto:** Ahhh! Rasen – Shuriken!

Ambos os poderes se chocam provocando uma enorme explosão. Sasuke é arremessado no lago. Naruto anda em sua direção.

**Sasuke:** Naruto. Como adiquiriu esse poder?

**Naruto:** Todos os dias de treinamento, todas as dificuldades e todas as férias que recebi. Foram pensando em você...

Sasuke em seus braços olha no fundo dos olhos Naruto e fala:

**Sasuke:** Eu quero que você saiba...

Naruto: O que?

**Sasuke:** Que eu sempre...

Ambos escutam um barulho.

**Naruto:** Quem esta ai?

Itachi aparece bem à frente dos dois...

**Sasuke:** Que droga! Não posso lutar com ele nessas condições...

**Naruto:** Deixa, ele comigo!

Naruto parte pra cima de Itachi com toda a sua fúria, Sasuke morrendo de ciúmes. Só o que pode fazer é observar.

**Naruto:** Itachiii!!! Eu esta lhe procurando! Aonde esta o Pein?

**Itachi:** O que você quer com ele? Você é meu! Uzumaki Naruto...

Sasuke: O que?

**Itachi:** Agora você não escapa de mim...

**Naruto:** O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Sasuke:** Itachi seu...

Itachi ataca Sasuke com seu Magekyou Sharinga. O prendendo com uma ilusão aterrorizante!

**Naruto:** O que você fez com o Sasuke?

**Itachi:** Eu apenas mostrei a ele. A pura realidade...

Sasuke preso em sua mente. Vendo Naruto beijando Itachi apaixonadamente...

**Sasuke:** O que é isso? Por que ele esta fazendo isso?

Sasuke vê uma coisa que nunca esperaria ver em sua vida ,naruto beijando seu irmão ,ele sabia que ele estava em um jutsu mas então pq sentia que aquilo era real.

**Sasuke:** Não, Pare com isso! Merda isso é pior do que ver meu clã sendo destruído...

Enquanto isso naruto e Itachi estavam no mesmo jeito.

**Naruto:** Fale de uma vez onde esta Pein! Você é o único que sabe onde ele esta...

**Itachi:** A Naruto-kun eu sou bem melhor que o Pein. Você não achas?

**Naruto:** Pouco me importa se você é melhor do que ele. Não quero mais um Uchiha em minha vida! Eu só quero lutar com ele e vingar o Erro-senin...

**Itachi:** Não foi isso que você tinha me falado antes Naruto-kun. Quando nos um sorriso malicioso

**Naruto:** Você estava me controlando... Não falava a verdade!

**Itachi:** Mas, tenho certeza que foi você que disse... Eu não tinha controlado você!

Se eu não me engano...

**Naruto:** Isso é mentira!

**Itachi:** Quer obter respostas? Encontre-me daqui a 5 dias no país da vila da nevoa.

**Naruto:** Como vou lhe encontrar lá?

**Itachi:** Eu lhe encontro. Adeus Naruto-Kun.

**Naruto:** Espera...

Itachi some e por conseqüência libera Sasuke do Jutsu.

**Sasuke:** Nãoooo!!!

**Naruto:** Você esta bem?

**Sasuke:** Foi horrível...

**Naruto:** O que?

**Sasuke:** Nada...

**Naruto:** Sasuke. Volte comigo pra casa.

**Sasuke:** Eu não tenho casa!

**Naruto:** Claro que tem. Chamamos de casa. Um lugar que tenha alguém que se importe com a gente...

**Sasuke:** Mas Naruto. Eu fiz muitas coisas que...

**Naruto:** Não importa! Vamos viver o presente...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** Vamos...

Naruto e Sasuke voltam juntos a será o reencontro de Sasuke e sua vila?

E o que aguarda Naruto no seu encontro com Itachi?

Você só vai ficar sabendo se acompanhar nossa FIC.

_**Lah e Sanches...**_


	2. Alguém para atrapalhar

**Lah:** Ola povo!

Bem outro cap ...nesse cap tera yuri..mas não fui eu que fiz..por que eu não sei fazer u.u..espero que gostem...e fazer fic no msn da certo u.u

**Sanches:** Bem eu escrevi a Yuri.  
Sem não gostarem. Por favor, não batam em , nunca escrevi Yuri e tentei o Maximo corresponder à altura da obra em si.  
Um abraço e boa leitura!

Naruto e sasuke finalmente chegam à vila de Konoha. Naruto esta morrendo de vontade de comer um bom ramen e sasuke esta receoso de voltar a vila.

**Sasuke:** Naruto. Precisamos conversar. Tenho algo pra te falar...

**Naruto:** Primeiro vamos comer um bom rameeennn...

**Sasuke:** Mas...

**Naruto:** O Kakashi sensei e a Sakura - chan vão querer lhe ver também...

Naruto foi levando sasuke com a maior delicadeza possível, (como puxá-lo pelo braço).

Todos olhavam o loiro afinal ele estava ao lado do famoso Uchiha. Algumas pessoas olhavam com raiva e outras com felicidade, mas Sasuke não sabia definir, se aqueles olhares de ódio eram pra ele ou para Naruto, já que ele sabia que seu amigo loiro tinha a kyuubi dentro de si.

Naruto nem ligava, mas para os olhares das pessoas da vila, passava reto sem olhar para eles, avistou a barraca de ramen onde se encontrava por coincidência o time 7: Kakashi, Sakura e Sai. Naruto correndo puxou, mas depressa o braço de Sasuke, entrando na barraquinha de ramen.

Sakura ficou estática, não acreditava no que esta vendo... Sasuke estava ali. O amor da sua vida na sua frente perante os seus olhos, agora poderia finalmente ficar com ele (e tem coisa melhor u.u). Kakashi ficou triste e feliz, triste por seu aluno ter deixado a vila e feliz por estar de volta, sai não conhecia direito sasuke, mas sabia que ele fora o melhor amigo do loiro... E não ficava muito feliz com sua presença

Sasuke se desculpou e pediu que entendessem os seus sentimentos. Sai se retirou da barraquinha se falar absolutamente nada, Sakura ainda meia que estática tudo o que consegui era dar um pequeno sorriso de felicidade. Naruto por sua vez estava muito eufórico com o retorno de seu amigo. Kakashi se retirou, pos tinha uma reunião logo pela manhã.

**Naruto:** Bem eu vou deixar você conversarem a sós. Alias eu já terminei o meu ramen.

**Sasuke:** Naruto espera.

**Sakura:** Pensando (Desde quando o Naruto se tornou tão maduro...)

**Naruto:** O que foi?

**Sasuke:** Posso ficar na sua casa?

**Sakura:** O que?

**Naruto:** Eu não vejo problema, mas la na minha casa só tem uma cama.

**Sakura:** Hum...

**Sasuke:** Não tem problema...

Naruto: Bem eu vou indo, na frente. Você sabe o caminho.

**Sasuke:** Naruto obrigado por tudo. Como posso lhe agradecer?

**Naruto:** Somos amigos então me pague um ramen na próxima vez...

Sasuke: Tudo bem!

**Sakura:** Desde quando esses dois são tão íntimos e amigos? O que esta acontecendo??? (Pensando)

Naruto sai da barraquinha de ramen e vai para a sua casa. Enquanto isso ainda na barraquinha de ramen. Sasuke e Sakura tentam se acertarem...

Sakura quando viu sasuke. Viu como ele estava mais forte, bonito, tinha se tornado um homem maduro. Sakura estava ainda mais apaixonada do que nunca. Agora ele seria dela e de mais ninguém, daria um filho pro moreno já que ele precisava reconstituir o seu clã quase estinto. Nada podia atrapalhar este momento, Sasuke se apaixonaria por ela? Ja que ela era muito inteligente, forte e é claro bonita.

(Lah: Só se for no inferno¬¬) – (Sanches: Ela não é de se jogar fora não. ^^ Ok! ^^).

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun... Estou tão feliz por você ter voltado... Agora tudo vai voltar ao normal

**Sasuke:** Sakura entenda!

**Sakura:** Eu sei eu irei ajudá-lo a reconstituir o clã... Serei uma ótima mãe!

**Sasuke:** Deixe me falar...

**Sakura:** Eu sempre quis falar o que sinto por você, mas nunca tive coragem.

**Sasuke:** E o que é?

**Sakura:** Quero dizer que eu... Te amo tanto sasuke-kun.

Sakura se aproxima de Sasuke bem devagar para finalmente lhe dar um sonhado beijo.

Sasuke ao ver que Sakura ia beijá-lo virou o seu rosto. Deixando uma rosada confusa, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

**Sasuke:** QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE TE DIZER EU NÃO TE QUERO, QUE EU NÃÃÃOO TE AMO ?

**Sakura:** O que? Espera...

**Sasuke:** Qual parte do não você não entendeu? Já que você acha mesmo que eu te quero (¬¬)

**Sakura:** Você ama outra garota? Quem é essa garota? Ela vai pagar!

**Sasuke:** Vou te manda a real... EU QUERO O NARUTO E NÃO VC! Entendeu? NUNCA de

quis... E sim ele SEMPRE ele... Você que se foda otária...

**Sakura:** Você esta brincando?

**Sasuke:** Eu só voltei por ele. Larguei minha vingança pelo o amor do Naruto.

Sakura não acredita nas palavras de Sasuke. Que acabara de ouvir como assim o seu moreno estava apaixonado pelo baka do Naruto. O que ele tinha que ela não podia dar, revoltada saiu de lá às pressas e tinha que desabafar com alguém.

Sakura saiu correndo até a casa de Ino.

Sasuke aliviado por contar a verdade para sakura. Vai pra casa do loiro contar toda a verdade para ele...

Sakura no momento enfurecia chega então a casa de Ino.

**Sakura:** Ino você esta em casa?

**Ino:** Que susto sua testuda!

**Sakura:** Eu preciso falar com você.

**Ino:** Entra. Estou sozinha em casa...

**Sakura:** Algo horrível aconteceu!

**Ino:** O que é? Entramos em guerra? Fala logo...

**Sakura:** O Sasuke voltou!

**Ino:** Isso é ruim? Isso é maravilhoso!

**Sakura:** Eu me declarei pra ele...

**Ino:** VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?

**Sakura:** Mas eu levei um fora!

**Ino:** Ele tem uma namorada! (risos)

**Sakura:** Não necessariamente...

**Ino:** Então?

**Sakura:** Sabe o por que? Do Sasuke ter voltado?

**Ino:** Não...

**Sakura:** Foi pelo Naruto...

**Ino:** E o que tem isso? Eles parecem até irmãos...

**Sakura:** Muito mais que isso!

**Ino:** Não entendi.

**Sakura:** Pense direito loira burra!

**Ino:** Não! Você quer dizer que...

**Sakura:** Isso mesmo!

**Ino:** Como o Naruto e o Sasuke podem estar tendo um caso?

**Sakura:** Eu não sei, mas você tem que me ajudar.

**Ino:** Ajudar em que? Se ele prefere o Naruto Baka!

**Sakura:** Eu faço qualquer coisa. Ino...

Ino surpreende Sakura tocando em seu seio. Sakura fica espantada com Ino se aproximando cada vez mais perto de seu rosto. Até que as duas ficam com rostos bem juntos...

**Ino:** Sabe por que? Eu brigava com você...

**Sakura:** Não sei...

**Ino:** Porque eu sempre senti algo diferente por você!

**Sakura:** Eu não estou entendendo...

**Ino:** Vou fazer você entender!

Ino começa a tirar a roupa de Sakura.

**Sakura:** Para Ino. Eu nunca fiz isso com uma garota.

**Ino:** Você tem que experimentar tudo nessa vida!

**Sakura:** Ai Ino...

Ino beija Sakura na boca, tirando a sua blusa. Ela joga a Sakura em cima de uma mesa. Acariciando os seus seios e lambendo-os carinhosamente.

Sakura nunca tinha passado por uma experiência assim.

Mesmo assim ela se entrega ao tesão que estava sentindo e tira as roupas da Ino. Ela monta em Ino a beijando e esfregando os seus seios contra os dela.

Logo depois Ino fica em uma posição por cima e Sakura lógico que fica por baixo. Uma fazendo sexo oral na outra.

As duas ficam loucas. Ino pega dois grandes brinquedos e penetram uma na outra. Até chegarem em orgasmos múltiplos como desejavam.

Transaram por toda à noite.

**Sakura:** Ino não conta isso pra ninguém...

**Ino:** Isso vai ser o nosso segredinho de amigas...

**Sakura:** Eu preciso ir.

**Ino:** Dorme aqui. Não quero dormir sozinha. Podemos tomar banho juntas.

**Sakura:** Não posso. Tenho que encontrar a Tsunade-Sama bem pela amanha.

**Ino:** Então fica para aproxima.

**Sakura:** Eu prometo!

**Ino:** Vou ver o que eu posso fazer a respeito do Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Nos vemos depois.

Sakura vai pra casa.

E sasuke conversa com Naruto!

Sasuke foi andando, tinha que dizer ao loiro seus sentimentos, não ligava mais para seu clã, queria ficar ao lado do loiro isso era o mais importante no momento, não ia cometer o mesmo erro de abandonar Naruto.

Sasuke era observado por todos da vila, escutava muitos falarem entre cochichos, mas não ligava, a única coisa que tinha em sua mente era Naruto.

Quando avistou a casa do loiro viu uma coisa que o deixou intricado, ele estava na sacada, falando com um o sorriso que só era mostrado para o Sasuke em sua infância para o moreno que era muito parecido com ele.

Sasuke: Mas o que...

Sasuke deu um salto e fico do lado do moreno, assustando tanto Naruto quanto Sai.

**Naruto:** Que susto... Quer me matar do coração é? -__-

**Sasuke:** hum...

**Sai:** Duvido muito que ele consiga fazer isso Naruto-kun

**Sasuke:** Naruto poderia pegar um copo d água.

**Naruto:** Hai.

E saiu da varanda deixando os dois sozinhos.

**Sasuke:** Ai saia daqui agora! Falou ativando seu sharingan. Ou sofrera as conseqüências.

**Sai: **não pense que tenho medo desses seus olhos.... Não vou desistir ta o fácil dele, terá que me aturar por um bom tempo Sasuke-kun. Ninguém mandou abandonar um partido se retirando.

**Naruto:** voltei... Onde esta sai?

Olhando para os lados a procura do moreno

**Sasuke:** Ele teve que ir. Pegando o copo e tomando em um gole só.

**Sasuke:** Naruto. Precisamos conversar!

**Naruto:** do que se trata Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Antes de tudo...... Quero saber algo.

**Naruto:** E o que seria?

**Sasuke:** Meu irmão mostrou uma imagem para mim... Quero saber se aquilo era verdade ou era só uma ilusão...

**Naruto:** Mas que imagem? O loiro não estava entendendo nada!

**Sasuke:** Eu vi você beijando ele... Não um beijo forçado... Mas sim um beijo que ambos queriam... Isso é verdade. Diga que não. Naruto! ´´

Naruto virando o rosto.

**Sasuke:** Olhe pra mim...

**Naruto:** Era verdade... O que ele mostro aconteceu

Sasuke ficou estático, Naruto havia beijado seu irmão... Ou até feito algo mais, não isso não podia estar acontecendo, por que ele sempre queria tirar as pessoas que amava primeiro foi seu clan, depois seus pais e agora o Naruto.

**Sasuke:** Teve algo mais do que serio.

**Sasuke:** Fala agora!

**Naruto:** Não só o beijo...

**Sasuke:** Por que fez isso... Como pode? Ele quer te matar e é assim que você o trata? O beija! O que tem na sua cabeça? Falando gritando.

**Naruto:** Você não tem nada a ver com isso... Você já tentou me matar, varias vezes e agora esta aqui na minha casa... Como eu trato as outras pessoas não te gritando.

**Sasuke:** Claro que tenho a ver ele é meu irmão e...

**Naruto:** CALA A BOCA... EU FIQUEI SOZINHO SEM NINGUEM, COM MEDO, NÃO HAVIA NINGUEM PARA ME CONSOLAR... ELE FOI O ÚNICO... O ÚNICO QUE ME AJUDOU... E ONDE VOCE ESTAVA? VOCÊ ME ABANDONOU... E AINDA QUER TER CONTROLE DA MINHA VIDA?

Lagrimas escoriam de seus olhos.

**Naruto:** POR QUE? POR QUE FAZ ISSO? PORQUE...

**Sasuke:** É PORQUE EU TE AMO... SEMPRE AMEI... MAS VEJO QUE NÃO ME AMAS MAIS! ENTÃO VOU EMBORA.... POR QUE NÃO VAI FICAR DO LADO DO MEU IRMÃO AQUELE QUE SEMPRE ESTEVE AO SEU LADO

**Naruto:** Não espera... Você me ama?

**Sasuke:** VC É SURDO? JA DISSE QUE AMO...

Naruto. Abraçou o Uchiha...

**Naruto:** Eu... Eu... Sempre te amei...

**Sasuke:** Desculpa por não falar antes...

**Naruto:** Você nunca ligou pra mim!

Sasuke se aproxima de Naruto, Poe a mão de Naruto em seu rosto e coloca a mão na cintura do loiro, já Naruto fecha os seus olhos, quando seus lábios estavam bem perto de finalmente se tocarem. Kakashi chega estragando tudo. (¬¬ Sanches.)(lah:filha da mãe)

**Kakashi:** Temos uma missão... É eu atrapalhei algo? Por que vocês estão abraçados?

**Sasuke:** Maldito. Com uma aura negra em volta dele.

**Naruto:** EU VOU TE MATAR! Não me estranha Kakashi! Eu não sou um personagem daquele livro que você sempre lê!

**Kakashi:** Ta... Ta pode me matar, mas temos missão... E Sasuke a Hokage te não lhe perdoou, mas esta estudando o seu caso, aqui esta sua bandana... E você vai com a gente para a missão!

Quando finalmente o casal, mas querido se acerta. Finalmente ia rolar o beijo tão esperado. Kakashi atrapalha e os leva em uma nova missão...

**Para saber o que vai rolar daqui pra frente.**

**Só lendo o próximo capitulo para descobrir...**

Lah:um aviso o floquinho 2...vai sofre o dobro do que o floquinho 1 se vocês na o mandarem reviews ¬¬


End file.
